Reincarnation
by KekeMato2560
Summary: "Kenapa aku harus memiliki ingatan dikehidupan sebelumnya? Jika itu ingatan yang tidak bisa kuceritakan kepada siapapun.. Bukankah itu hanya akan membuat diriku menderita?" DaeLo Fanfiction Remake Chap 2 Up! RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Author :

Kekemato2560

.

Title : Reincarnation

.

Genre :

Romance, Drama.

.

Main Cast :

Choi Junhong

Jung Daehyun

.

Other Cast :

Oh Sehun

B.A.P's Members

Ini adalah sebuah Remake dari komik karya Kiyomi Minamori yang berjudul _Niina's First Love Story_. Cerita ini tidak akan sama persis dengan komik aslinya karna saya akan melakukan beberapa perubahan.

Summary :

Lee Jekyung, seorang anak perempuan yang meninggal di usianya yang ke-15 tahun. Dia lalu terlahir kembali sebagai pemuda bernama Choi Junhong. 16 tahun telah berlalu, Junhong pindah ke rumah baru dan bertemu Jung Daehyun, Seorang guru SMA tempat ia bersekolah yang nyatanya adalah kekasih dikehidupan sebelumnya. Junhong pun bingung harus merasa senang atau sedih saat mengetahui Daehyun masih mencintai dirinya yang dulu. Apalagi saat ini usia mereka terpaut 15 tahun.

Satu hal yang pasti, baik dikehidupan sebelumnya maupun sekarang, perasaannya terhadap Daehyun tak pernah berubah.

.

.

.

"Kenapa aku harus memiliki ingatan dikehidupan sebelumnya? Jika itu ingatan yang tidak bisa ku ceritakan kepada siapapun.. Bukankah itu hanya akan membuat diriku menderita?"

.

.

.

"Seandainya aku memegang tangannya dengan erat dan tidak melepaskannya.. Mungkin sampai saat ini ia pasti masih berada disampingku.."

.

.

.

"A-aku.. Menyukaimu Daehyun hyung.."

.

.

.

"Menikahlah denganku saat kau sudah lulus SMA.."

.

.

.

Lanjut atau Hapus?

.

.

Haloo.. Saya kembali dengan FF baru berchapter ^^ FF ini sebagai pengganti FF Only Tears yang sudah tamat. Saya akan melanjutkan FF ini jika mendapat respon yang baik. Jadi jika berminat, silahkan tinggalkan jejak jika kalian tertarik dengan ff saya.

Saya minta maaf karna banyak sekali readers yang kecewa dengan ending dari ff Only Tears. Maafkan saya T.T Jika ada waktu luang, saya akan menyempatkan menulis Ending only tears dengan versi lain ^^

Akhir kata..

Review Please? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Author : KekeMato2560

.

Title : Reincarnation

.

Genre :

Romance, Drama.

.

Main Cast :

Choi Junhong

Jung Daehyun

.

Other Cast :

Oh Sehun

B.A.P's Members

.

.

.

Menghabiskan waktu berpuluh-puluh menit hanya untuk menemukan dimana letak kelas barunya sebenarnya tidak masuk dalam daftar kegiatan Junhong hari ini. Salahkan sekolahnya yang terlalu besar sampai-sampai ia harus berputar-putar mencari dimana letak kelas yang ia tuju.

Menurut instruksi sang guru pembimbing, ia hanya perlu berjalan menyusuri lorong ini dan belok kanan saat sudah melihat ada sebuah tangga. Tapi sayangnya sampai detik ini ia belum melihat tangga yang guru itu maksud.

Jujur saja ia sudah cukup lelah jika harus melanjutkan jalannya, ia bahkan ingin sekali pulang dan memutuskan untuk tidak masuk sekolah. Namun mengingat ia juga lupa dimana letak pintu keluar sekolah membuat dirinya kembali mengeluh.

Kakinya sudah mati rasa. Ini keterlaluan.

"Ah! Permisi.." Junhong membungkukkan badannya saat melihat seorang guru yang melintas dihadapannya.

"Ya?" Guru itu membenarkan letak kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Alisnya bertaut bingung saat melihat ada seorang murid yang berkeliaran dijam pelajaran pertama. "Kenapa kau ada disini? Kau kelas apa?"

"Eh! I-itu.. Se-sepuluh C" Junhong meneguk ludahnya kasar saat melihat tatapan tajam dari sang guru. Ia bisa melihat seperti ada pisau yang siap menebas lehernya kapan saja. Astaga kenapa guru ini sangat mengerikan?

"Ayo cepat masuk! Sebentar lagi akan ada bel pergantian pelajaran"

Tanpa memperdulikan Junhong yang masih diam mematung, guru itu dengan segera bergegas berjalan menuju kelas. Sudut matanya melirik kearah murid yang sebenarnya tidak ia kenal.

Junhong membuka mulutnya namun kembali ia tutup. Ia memutuskan mengikuti guru ini, siapa tahu ia bisa menemukan kelasnya.

.

.

Hembusan nafas lega keluar dari bibir Junhong. Keputusannya untuk mengikuti guru itu tidak salah ternyata. Saat diperjalanan ia akhirnya menemukan kelas yang bertuliskan 10 C didepan pintu kelasnya.

Kini ia sudah duduk disebuah kursi miliknya. Bel ganti pelajaran berbunyi tepat saat ia akan memasuki kelas. Untung saja saat itu gurunya sudah keluar terlebih dahulu jadi ia tidak usah repot-repot menjelaskan kenapa ia bisa datang terlambat.

Tepukan halus dibahunya membuat ia menoleh.

"Tersesat lagi eoh?"

Junhong tertawa kecil. Ia mengangguk sambil mengeluarkan buku-buku untuk pelajaran berikutnya. "Ini hari ke empat aku bersekolah disini, tapi tetap saja aku tidak hafal letak kelasnya dimana, hahhh benar-benar merepotkan jika harus tersesat setiap hari"

"Ingatanmu itu setara dengan ingatan nenekku. Kurasa akan lebih baik kalau kau berteman dengannya"

"Ish Jongup hyung!"

Jongup segera duduk ditempat duduknya dengan benar. Ia tertawa mengejek saat Junhong tidak punya kesempatan untuk memukulnya. Sepertinya lain kali ia harus berterima kasih kepada Im Songsaengnim karna masuk disaat yang sangat tepat.

Junhong mengumpat kesal. "Awas kau Moon Jongup! Dasar pendek!"

.

.

.

"Saat kau baru memasuki pintu masuk, kau hanya perlu berjalan mengikuti lorong ini dan saat menemukan tangga kau hanya perlu belok kanan, lurus terus dan belok kanan lagi, kau akan menemukan ruangan musik dan kau harus berbe–"

Jongup menghentikan ocehannya saat melihat sahabat barunya itu malah sibuk tertidur diatas meja perpustakaan. Dengan gemas ia menarik rambut abu-abu Junhong.

"YA! Ais sakit hyunnggg!" Junhong mengelus kepalanya, ia meringis saat melihat ada beberapa helai rambut yang jatuh. "Astaga kau membuat rambut indahku rontok" Dengan ekspresi yang dibuat sangat menyedihkan ia memunguti rambutnya yang terjatuh diatas meja. "Rambutku yang malang"

"Hentikan Choi, aku rasannya ingin muntah" Jongup baru saja akan melemparkan pulpennya pada Junhong namun ia batalkan. Bukan. Bukan karna ia kasihan melihat wajah sahabatnya yang dibuat-sangat-menyedihkan itu, hanya saja ia tidak rela jika pulpen mahalnya harus terbuang sia-sia. "Aku tidak akan mau menjelaskan letak kelas lagi sekalipun kau memohon sambil menangis dihadapanku"

"Begitu saja sudah marah! Kau tidak asik Moon"

"Terserah. Aku memang tidak asik"

Setelah percakapan yang sebenarnya sangat tidak bermutu itu, Junhong dan Jongup terdiam. Mereka sibuk berkutat dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sesekali Junhong menguap dengan lebar, menandakan kalau ia mulai bosan dengan buku yang sedang ia baca. Tangannya mendorong kepala Jongup yang tertunduk karna saking seriusnya membaca buku.

"Hm" Hanya respon itu yang diberikan sahabatnya. Membuat Junhong menghela nafas. Keinginannya untuk mengajak Jongup pergi dari ruang perpustakaan ia urungkan karna tidak mau mengganggu sosok dihadapannya yang sedang asik membaca.

Tangan Junhong menyangga dagunya, matanya mengedar memperhatikan setiap sudut perpustakaan. Tidak ada yang menarik. Walaupun perpustakaan di sekolahnya ini didesain sangat modern tapi tetap saja yang namanya perpustakaan tetaplah membosankan.

Ia kembali menguap. Lebih baik ia kembali melanjutkan tidurnya sambil menunggu Jongup selesai membaca. Dengan gerakan lambat ia melipat tangannya diatas meja dan menaruh kepalanya diatas sana.

"Jung Songsaengnim!"

Mata yang awalnya akan terpejam itu kembali terbuka. Ia memandang lurus pada seorang murid yang kini tengah bercakap-cakap dengan seorang guru. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan Junhong tidak perduli.

DEG!

"_**Saat besar nanti, kau ingin jadi apa Jekyung-ah?"**_

"_**Eum.. Aku ingin jadi guru matematika yang hebat!" Sosok gadis yang tengah duduk diatas ayunan itu tersenyum bangga. Ia menatap langit sambil membayangkan dirinya yang sudah menjadi guru. "Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan jika menjadi seorang guru, kalau Daehyunie kau mau jadi apa?" Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah seorang pria kecil yang tengah sibuk bermain pasir.**_

_**Pria kecil itu berfikir sesaat. Ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya berkali-kali saat sudah menemukan cita-cita yang menurutnya pas. "Ingin jadi penyanyi yang hebat.. aku ingin menyanyi diatas panggung yang sangat besar dan dilihat banyak orang diseluruh dunia!"**_

"_**Wah! Cita-cita Daehyunie sepertinya menyenangkan"**_

_**Daehyun tersenyum lebar saat mendengar pujian itu. Ia berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celana pendeknya yang terkena pasir. "Kalau begitu Jekyungie jadi penyanyi juga seperti aku! Lalu kita akan menyanyi bersama diatas panggung yang besar, bagaimana?"**_

_**Gadis yang dipanggil Jekyung itu menggeleng. "Aku tetap ingin jadi guru. Menurutku menjadi guru juga tidak kalah menyenangkan, kita bisa mengajari seseorang yang awalnya tidak mengerti jadi mengerti. Seperti Han Songsaengnim"**_

"_**Benar juga! Aku akan berusaha agar bisa menjadi penyanyi terkenal, begitu juga denganmu" Daehyun menghampiri Jekyung dan menggenggam tangan mungil itu. "Sebaiknya kita pulang, eomma bisa pusing mencari kita nantinya"**_

_**Jekyung tersenyum dan berdiri. Mereka kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju rumah mereka yang memang bersebelahan. "Kalau Daehyunie sudah menjadi penyanyi terkenal, Daehyunie mau tidak menyanyikan lagu untukku?"**_

_**Anggukan mantap dan acungan jempol membuat Jekyung tertawa senang. "Daehyunie harus janji ne?"**_

"_**Ne~"**_

"Junhong-ah!"

Junhong tersentak kaget saat telinganya mendengar suara bentakan dari Jongup. Ia mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau kemasukan setan perpustakaan Junhong?"

Pertanyaan dari sahabatnya itu membuat Junhong harus menghadiahi Jongup satu jitakan sayang. "Aku tidak kesurupan dan satu-satunya setan perpustakaan itu hanyalah kau!" Umpatnya kesal.

"Ck, Kau ini!"

Kepala Junhong berdenyut nyeri, ia jadi sedikit pusing karna tadi ia tiba-tiba mengingat sebuah kejadian yang sangat aneh. Entah kenapa kejadian itu terus menerus berputar dikepala Junhong. Seperti masa lalu yang sempat ia lupakan.. tapi masa lalu apa? Ia bahkan ingat sosok yang ada disana bukan dirinya.

Jekyung dan Daehyun?

Siapa mereka?

"Kau baik-baik saja Junhong?" Jongup menatap Junhong khawatir. "Sebaiknya kita pulang karna hari sudah hampir malam. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah"

Junhong mengangguk setuju. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah karna aktifitasnya hari ini, dan ia tidak mungkin pulang sendiri dengan menaiki bis umum.

"Besok akan ku jemput jadi kau harus bersiap-siap sebelum aku datang, aku kasihan padamu kalau kau harus tersesat setiap hari"

"Terimakasih"

Jongup menangguk dan tersenyum. "Sama-sama"

.

.

.

Matanya mungkin sudah berubah menjadi warna merah sekarang. Sungguh, ia merasa sangat mengantuk dan lelah. Ingin rasanya ia pergi kekamarnya, bergulung dengan selimut dan terbang kealam mimpi. Tapi sepertinya keinginannya itu harus ditunda beberapa saat, karna ibu dan kakaknya memaksa dirinya ikut dalam acara mari-mengunjungi-tetangga-baru-malam-malam.

"Eomma.. Aku benar-benar mengantuk. Bisakah aku pulang duluan?" Rajuk Junhong. Ia menarik-narik baju yang dikenakan ibunya dengan manja, terlihat kekanakkan memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan.

Cibiran yang keluar dari bibir Himchan membuat Junhong berdecak sebal. Kakaknya itu selalu mencari masalah dengannya. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar dan menepuk-nepuknya, siapa tahu dengan cara ini kantuknya bisa menghilang.

KLIK

Pintu rumah yang terbuka membuat seluruh tamu yang tidak diundang itu menunduk sambil menyapa sang pemilik rumah. Ah sepertinya itu pengecualian untuk Junhong.

"Ayo beri hormat bodoh" Himchan memegang kepala belakang Junhong dan mendorongnya dengan kencang, membuat sang adik hampir jatuh kedepan.

"Ya!"

"Kalian hentikan!" Nyonya Choi hanya tersenyum salah tingkah pada sosok pria yang kini tengah menatap mereka bingung. "Maafkan kami karna datang malam-malam begini, kami tetangga baru diapartemen sebelah, saya Choi Shin ri, dan ini kedua anak saya Himchan dan Junhong" Jelas nyonya Choi.

Pria dihadapannya ini hanya mengangguk sekilas dan tersenyum. "Kalau begitu silahkan masuk, nama saya Jung Daehyun" Ia membuka pintunya lebar.

Junhong mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat dan langsung terperangah. "S-Songsaengnim?!"

Daehyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Postur tubuh tinggi, kulit putih salju dan rambut abu-abu.. "Kau murid yang membolos saat jam pelajaran pertama kan?"

Junhong berdiri kaku. Ingin sekali ia berteriak kalau dirinya tidak membolos pada jam pelajaran pertama, yah.. walaupun sebenarnya ia memang tidak menghadiri pelajaran pertama karna tersesat, bukan karna bolos. Catat itu!

"Kau bolos Junhong-ah?"

"E-eh.. Bu-bukan begitu eomma" Sangkal Junhong gugup.

"Baiklah, untuk masalah itu mari kita selesaikan dirumah. Sekarang, bisakah kita masuk?"

Daehyun mengangguk dan mempersilahkan masuk. Nyonya Choi dan Himchan sudah masuk kedalam rumah, meninggalkan Junhong yang masih berdiri kaku didepan pintu.

"Kau tidak mau masuk?"

Junhong tersentak. "Tentu saja aku akan masuk" Ucapnya dan langsung melesat pergi menyusul ibu dan kakaknya.

.

.

.

"Wahh.. Maafkan kami karna jadi merepotkan anda Daehyun-ssi"

Daehyun meletakkan gelas minuman yang tadi ia buat keatas meja ruang tamu. "Tidak apa-apa, saya senang ada yang bertamu karna sebelumnya jarang sekali ada yang datang kesini"

"Apa Daehyun-ssi tinggal disini sendirian?" Himchan bertanya dengan penasaran. Sejak tadi ia tidak melihat orang lain selain Daehyun.

"Orang tuaku tinggal di Jepang, jadi aku tinggal disini sendiri"

Himchan mengangguk puas mendengarkan jawaban dari mulut Daehyun. Ia melirik kearah adiknya yang sibuk memperhatikan seluruh ruangan. "Kau jangan berbuat yang macam-macam!"

Junhong menyikut lengan Himchan keras. "Jangan khawatir hyung" Desisnya kesal. Ia tidak terlalu perduli dengan percakapan yang ketiga orang itu bicarakan. Ia lebih tertarik melihat-lihat apartemen gurunya ini.

Terlihat sangat sederhana dan rapi. Ruangan ini di dominasi dengan warna putih dan biru, dinding apartemennya pun dihiasi dengan lukisan-lukisan yang sangat indah, membuatnya betah memandangi apartemen ini.

Matanya tertuju pada beberapa figura foto yang terletak diatas meja yang berada disudut ruangan. Tanpa meminta izin sang pemilik rumah, kakinya mulai melangkah mendekaki figura foto itu. Ia tersenyum kecil. Ada foto Daehyun yang sedang sendirian, foto keluarga Daehyun dan..

DEG!

Foto seorang anak lelaki dan seorang gadis perempuan yang tengah bermain disebuah kotak pasir dan ayunan.

Mereka terlihat tersenyum..

Sangat bahagia..

Jantung Junhong berdetak pelan. Entah kenapa rasanya ia ingin menangis saat melihat foto itu. Kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya ia ikut bahagia?

Matanya kembali melirik foto terakhir yang ada diatas meja itu. Foto dua anak yang tengah duduk sambil memegangi kucing kecil..

"_**Huwaaaa kucingnya manis sekaliii"**_

_**Jekyung membelai kucing kecil yang sekarang sedang tertidur didalam sebuah kardus. Bibir mungilnya tidak berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata 'manis sekali', 'astaga sangat lucuu' atau 'kucing kecil cantik'.**_

_**Daehyun yang sejak tadi ada disamping Jekyung hanya tertawa saat melihat ekspresi-ekspresi lucu dari wajah Jekyung. Ia bahkan tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan kucingnya, yang terpenting adalah wajah Jekyung yang sangat manis saat ini.**_

"_**Daehyunie, aku ingin merawat kucingnya sampai besar!"**_

"_**Kalau begitu rawat saja"**_

_**Jekyung menghela nafas. "Appa tidak mengizinkan ku untuk memelihara hewan karna dia bilang aku belum bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, huh padahal kan umurku sudah tiga belas tahun, aku juga sudah bisa mengurus diriku sendiri!"**_

_**Daehyun semakin tertawa. Astaga kenapa gadis disampingnya ini mempunyai banyak ekspresi? Saat berbicara ekspresinya selalu berubah-ubah, dan itu terlihat sangat lucu. "Kalau begitu jangan dirawat, kita berikan saja pada seseorang yang bisa merawatnya"**_

_**Mata Jekyung tiba-tiba saja berkaca-kaca, membuat Daehyun panik. "K-Kenapa menangis?"**_

"_**Bagaimana kalau orang itu menelantarkan kucing malang ini? Bagaimana kalau kucing ini mati karna tidak diurus? Hiks.. bagaimana–"**_

"_**Kalau begitu biar aku yang merawatnya sampai besar!" Daehyun memeluk Jekyung dengan erat. "Jangan menangis lagi, aku berjanji akan merawat kucing ini sampai besar"**_

"_**Daehyunie janji?"**_

"_**Aku berjanji"**_

"Maggie.."

Daehyun menghentikan kata-katanya. Ia terdiam sebentar dan menatap Junhong yang kini tengah berdiri didepan figura foto miliknya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi Junhong-ssi?"

Junhong tersentak kaget dan menoleh kebelakang. Ia mengerjabkan matanya polos. "Maggie.." Ulangnya ragu.

Daehyun diam membeku saat mendengar nama itu. Ia menatap Junhong lekat. "Kau.. Tahu dari mana nama kucingku?"

DEG!

Kucing?

Maksudnya kucing yang ada di foto ini?

Tunggu.. Kenapa ia bisa tahu nama kucing itu? Dan.. Tadi ia juga melihat sebuah kejadian..

Sosok itu lagi.. Jekyung dan Daehyun..

Daehyun?!

Kepala Junhong kembali berdenyut nyeri. Ia memegangi kepalanya. Pandangan matanya tiba-tiba mengabur..

BRUK

"Junhong-ah!"

.

.

.

TBC

/Muncul bareng maggie/?

Haloooo ~ Saya kembali saudara-saudara sekaliannnn hohohoo..

Apa cerita ini menarik? Apa cerita ini pasaran? Apa cerita ini bikin ngantuk? Huwoohh saya sebenarnya sangat khawatir.. Saya takut cerita ini nantinya tidak menarik perhatian readers. Saya sudah mengerahkan tenaga dan fikiran saya untuk membuat chapter pertama ini.

Sebenarnya saya mau membuat ff ini sama persis dengan komik aslinya, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir nanti malah tidak seru wkwkw jadilah seperti ini, mungkin akan sedikit jadi sinetron /?

Maggie sebenarnya mempunyai arti. Tapi akan diberitahu artinya nanti kkk..

Saya harap para readers sekalian mau meninggalkan jejak, karna saya butuh dukungan untuk melanjutkan ff ini.

Next chap akan update jika memang ada yang berminat :D

Akhir kata..

Review Please? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Author : KekeMato2560

.

Title : Reincarnation

.

Genre :

Romance, Drama.

.

Main Cast :

Choi Junhong

Jung Daehyun

.

Other Cast :

Oh Sehun

B.A.P's Members

.

.

.

Who are you?

.

.

.

Pria dengan postur tubuh tinggi itu berjalan menuju halte dengan kaki menghentak kesal. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dan sibuk mengumpat–Menyumpahi sahabat barunya yang tanpa dosa mengatakan kalau dia tidak bisa menjemputnya karena alasan yang menurut Junhong tidak masuk akal.

"Maafkan aku Junhong-ah, aku tidak bisa menjemputmu kaerna eomma ku memintanya mengantarkan ke mall pagi-pagi"

What the hell! Ke mall? Pagi-pagi? Hey! Memangnya ada mall yang sudah buka sepagi ini? Setahunya tidak ada! Demi kecantikan kakaknya yang melebihi perempuan, tidak bisakah sahabatnya itu mencari alasan yang bisa diterima dengan akal sehat? Ia rasa sahabatnya itu benar-benar idiot. Dengan kesal kakinya menendang sebuah kaleng yang tergeletak dijalanan.

"Argh! Siapa yang berani melempar kaleng ini kepadaku?!"

Junhong menghentikan langkahnya dan melotot saat seorang pria besar dengan tato dilengannya tengah berjalan menghampirinya. Oh! Kesialan apa lagi yang harus ia dapat dipagi hari yang cerah ini?

"Kau!" Pria berotot itu nemunjuk wajah Junhong yang sudah pucat. "Apa kau yang melempar kaleng ini kepadaku?!" Pria itu dengan teganya mendorong kepala Junhong dengan jari telunjuknya. Membuat Junhong meringis kesakitan. "Jawab aku!"

"I-Itu.."

"Aku yang melemparnya"

"Eh?" Junhong segera menoleh keasal suara. Matanya yang memang sudah melotot itu kembali ia buka lebar, terlihat sekali bahwa kedua bola mata itu hampir terjatuh dan menggelinding dijalan.

Pria berotot itu berdecih pelan. Ia mulai melangkah mendekati pria yang kini dengan santai tengah memainkan smart phone miliknya. "Heh kau! Berani sekali kau melempar kepalaku dengan kaleng, akan ku patahkan kakimu itu!"

"Patahkan saja. Kebelutan aku sedang memanggil polisi karena ada seorang preman yang mengamuk dijalanan dan berbuat kekerasan pada anak dibawah umur" Ucapnya santai.

Junhong menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan. Ia mengernyit bingung, siapa yang dibilang anak dibawah umur? Eh tunggu! Apa yang dimaksud adalah dirinya? Hey! Ia sudah tujuh belas tahun. Catat! Tujuh-belas-tahun dan ia bukan anak-anak!

Pria berotot itu menelan ludah kasar. Dirinya memang seorang preman, dan tadi dia memang melakukan tindak kekerasan, "H-Hey! Jangan menghubungi polisi! Baiklah aku akan pergi!" Pria itu dengan terburu meninggalkan pria yang masih asik dengan smart phone nya.

Mata Junhong mengerjab takjub, pria berotot itu takut hanya karna gertakan kecil? Whoaaa!

"Apa kau mau terus berdiri disitu dan tertinggal bus?"

Ucapan itu sukses membuat Junhong kembali dari rasa takjubnya. Ia mulai melotot lagi saat melihat pintu bus yang akan ia taiki mulai tertutup. "Tidak! Jangan ditutup huwaaa tunggu aku!"

~Reincarnation~

Junhong kembali mengumpat dalam hati. Ini hari sialnya, benar-benar sial bahkan lebih sial dari kemarin. Setelah insiden preman tadi, ia harus rela mengejar bus sampai baju sekolahnya berkeringat dan mengeluarkan bau kurang sedap, dan apa ada yang bisa lebih parah dari itu?

Tentu saja ada!

Dia harus berdiri berdesak-desakan didalam bus, yeah untuk berdiri dan berdesakan itu sudah biasa, tapi kenapa ia harus berdiri diapit oleh dua orang yang menurutnya menyeramkan?! Oh Tuhan.

Didepannya berdiri pria besar berbadan gemuk yang sejak tadi sibuk memperhatikan tubuhnya. Melihat dari ujung kepala sampai kaki, jangan lupakan senyum mesumnya yang membuat Junhong ingin segera menangis saat ini juga.

Dan dibelakangnya, oh ini lebih parah! itu bukan pria, tapi wanita dengan baju yang sangat minim, lipstik yang sangat merah dan dandanan wajah yang keterlaluan kini tengah menggesekkan bokongnya dengan bokong Junhong. Bisakah ia lenyap dari muka bumi saat ini juga?

"Sebenarnya apa salahku Tuhan~" Junhong menangis dalam hati, berusaha mengingat dosa besar apa yang sudah ia lakukan sehingga mendapatkan balasan yang begitu menyeramkan. Mundur tidak bisa, maju tidak bisa. Akibat bus yang terlalu penuh ia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali, harus tetap berdiri disana selama 30 menit kedepan.

Wajah Junhong memucat saat pahanya merasakan sebuah sentuhan. Matanya dengan pelan melirik kebawah dan ia menemukan tangan pria gendut didepannya tengah mengelus pahanya. Apa kurang jelas? TENGAH MENGELUS PAHANYA!

SRET

Tubuh Junhong terhimpit kesudut bus. Matanya terpejam dengan erat dan keringat dingin mulai keluar melalui pori-porinya. Apa ia akan diperkosa didalam bus? Huweee andwe~

"Kau baik-baik saja Junhong-ssi? Wajahmu pucat sekali"

Bagaikan tersengat listrik tubuh Junhong bergetar saat merasakan sebuah sentuhan pada pipinya. Matanya perlahan terbuka dan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah seorang pria tampan..

Eh! Tunggu dulu! Itu wajah Songsaengnimnya!

"Choi Junhong kau dengar aku?" Daehyun mulai menatap muridnya khawatir. Ia kembali mengecek suhu tubuh Junhong, siapa tahu muridnya ini demam mendadak karena perlakuan tidak senonoh pria gendut tadi.

Dengan gerakan kaku Junhong menganggukkan kepalanya. "A-aku.. Baik-baik s-saja"

Mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Junhong membuat Daehyun langsung bernafas lega. "Baguslah! Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati jika di bus" ucapnya kemudian mengacak surai abu-abu milik Junhong dan tersenyum hangat. Membuat sang pemilik rambut hanya berdiri mematung menatap pemandangan indah didepannya.

"_**Pria itu memegang pahaku Daehyunnie hiks!"**_

_**Daehyun mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Ia memandang penuh benci pada pria yang kini sudah turun dari bus dan melangkah menjauhi mereka. Sialan! Berani sekali pria itu!**_

"_**Hiks.."**_

_**Isak tangis yang terdengar ditelinga Daehyun membuat dirinya langsung merengkuh tubuh yang tengah bergetar itu. Tangannya langsung mengelus surai hitam milik orang yang ia sayangi dan mengecup kepalanya pelan. "Sudahlah.. tidak apa-apa. Aku ada disini bersamamu, tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun menyentuhmu!"**_

_**Jekyung tetap terisak namun kepalanya mengangguk. Getaran pada tubuhnya perlahan mulai tenang dan ia melepaskan pelukannya. "Terima**____**kasih.." **__**u**__**capnya tulus.**_

_**Daehyun tersenyum dan menghapus air mata Jekyung yang masih tertinggal dipipinya. "Lain kali kau harus hati-hati jika di bus"**_

"_**Ne~" Jekyung mengangguk dan keduanya pun mulai tertawa.**_

"Junhong-ssi?"

Junhong tersentak kaget dan menatap wajah gurunya dengan bingung. "Ne?" Ucapnya linglung.

"Sudah sampai" Daehyun membenarkan bajunya yang sedikit kusut dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar bus. Meninggalkan sosok Junhong yang tengah memandang punggungnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Dengan langkah gontai Junhong mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Ia berjalan dibelakang Daehyun, matanya masih setia memandangi punggung tegap itu.

Siapa kau sebenarnya Jung Daehyun?

"Songsaengnim!"

Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang. "Ada apa Junhong-ssi?"

Junhong membungkuk hormat dan kembali menegakkan badannya. "Terima kasih.." Senyuman manis sudah menghiasi wajahnya. Ia mulai berlari kecil untuk mendekati gurunya itu. "Terimakasih untuk yang dihalte dan dibus tadi"

Daehyun terpaku untuk beberapa saat saat melihat senyuman milik Junhong. Rasanya.. ia mengenal senyuman itu dan sangat merindukannya. Seolah sadar dari pemikirannya Daehyun berdehem sebentar dan mengangguk. "Ya, lain kali berhati-hatilah" ucapnya kemudian pergi menjauhi Junhong.

Junhong menunduk dan memegangi dadanya yang berdebar-debar. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa Jantungnya tidak bisa berdetak dengan normal jika sudah berdekatan dengan Daehyun?

"_**Maggie~ dengarkan aku!" Jekyung menggendong kucing kecil dan mengelus kepalanya pelan. ia tersenyum saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan bulu-bulu halus milik kucing kesayangannya ini.**_

_**Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh taman. Tidak ada siapapun disini. Hanya ada dirinya dan maggie. "Kau tahu? Setiap aku berdekatan dengan Daehyun, rasanya jantung ini tidak bisa berdetak dengan normal.." Jekyung mulai mengeluarkan pemikiran yang sejak kemarin mengganggunya.**_

_**Ia menghela nafas. "Apa aku sakit? Tapi kenapa hal itu terjadi hanya saat aku berdekatan dengan Daehyun?" Jekyung mengangkat tubuh manggie dan menyuruh kucing itu menatap matanya. "Aku juga merasakan hal yang aneh, seperti ada yang menggelitik di hatiku saat dekat dengan Daehyun.. kau tahu apa yang sedang terjadi kepadaku maggie?"**_

"_**Miaww~"**_

_**Jekyung tertawa mendengar suara kucingnya. Anggaplah itu sebagai jawaban.**_

"_**Jekyung!"**_

_**Jekyung menoleh dan tersenyum, ia melambaikan tangannya pada sosok Daehyun yang kini tengah berlari mendekatinya.**_

"_**Kenapa masih disini? eomma mencarimu!" **__**b**__**entak Daehyun kesal, ia langsung melepaskan jaket tebal yang ia gunakan dan segera memasangkannya pada tubuh kecil Jekyung. "Pakai ini atau kau akan mati kedinginan!" **__**u**__**capnya saat Jekyung menolak untuk menerima jaketnya.**_

_**Dengan terpaksa Jekyung segera memakai jaket milik Daehyun, bibirnya mengerucut imut saat melihat Daehyun hanya memakai kaos tipis berlengan pendek. "Bagaimana denganmu?"**_

"_**Aku akan baik-baik saja! Tubuh laki-laki lebih kuat dari perempuan. Ayo cepat pulang, sepertinya salju akan segera turun" Daehyun segera menarik lengan Jekyung. "Jangan melakukan hal bodoh lagi Lee Jekyung! Kau sungguh membuat ku khawatir"**_

"_**Ne.. maafkan aku Daehyunnie" Ucap Jekyung pelan.**_

Junhong memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menghentikan bayangan-bayangan yang terus berkeliaran dikepalanya. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kepadaku?"

~Reincarnation~

"Ya! Jangan mendiami ku begitu!" teriakan kesal Jongup menggelegar hampir diseluruh penjuru kantin. Membuat seisi kantin mulai mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada dua pria yang kini tengah sibuk menyembunyikan wajah mereka.

"Heh bodoh! Kau membuat malu saja!" Junhong semakin merapatkan buku pelajarannya agar wajah manisnya tertutupi. Matanya menatap tajam kearah Jongup yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran idiot milik sahabatnya itu.

"Itu kan karena kau terus mendiami ku!" balas Jongup tidak mau kalah. Ia sedikit mengintip dari balik bukunya dan mulai bernapas lega. Setidaknya mereka tidak jadi pusat perhatian lagi.

Dengan kesal Junhong segera meletakkan bukunya dan kembali melanjutkan acara makan yang tadi sempat tertunda. "Dasar idiot pendek!"

Jongup melotot –Walaupun terasa percuma karna matanya yang sipit. Rasanya ia ingin melempar mangkok mie nya pada wajah manis sahabatnya ini, idiot pendek? Apa itu panggilan sayang baru untuknya? "Kalau untuk kata pendek aku tidak akan protes, tapi untuk idiot.. Aku tidak akan terima!"

Junhong memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau memang idiot"

"Aku itu jenius! Kau lupa kalau aku ini meraih peringkat satu dikelas?" protes Jongup tidak terima.

Junhong menghentikan acara makannya dan tersenyum mengejek. "Kau tahu hyung? Terkadang jenius dan idiot itu beda tipis loh~" setelah mengucapkan itu ia segera berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan Jongup yang kini tengah mengeluarkan aura gelapnya.

"CHOI JUNHONG KEMARI KAU!"

Yeah.. sepertinya sekali lagi Jongup harus menjadi pusat perhatian dari seluruh siswa dan siswi dikantin.

~Reincarnation~

Langkah kaki Junhong berhenti disebuah pintu yang bertuliskan 'Ruangan Musik' didepannya. Matanya menatap sosok yang kini tengah duduk didepan sebuah piano tanpa berniat menyentuh sama sekali.

Penasaran dengan sosok itu, akhirnya Junhong mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruang musik. Langkahnya terhenti beberapa meter dari sosok yang tengah menunduk itu. Ia mengernyit, sepertinya ia mengenali punggung tegap itu.

Punggung itu milik..

Jung Daehyun..

Hatinya berdesir. Itu gurunya.. kenapa dia disini?

"S-Songsaengnim.." Panggil Junhong pelan.

Daehyun tersentak kaget dan langsung mendongak manatap Junhong yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya. "Kenapa kau disini?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa S-Songsaengnim ada disini?" Bukannya menjawab Junhong malah balik bertanya.

"Dasar murid tidak sopan! Seharusnya kau menjawab pertanyaan gurumu bukannya balas bertanya seperti itu" Daehyun menggerutu pelan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada piano didepannya. "Kembalilah ke kelas, bel masuk akan segera berbunyi"

Junhong mengangkat bahunya, bukannya menuruti perintah sang guru ia malah ikut duduk dikursi piano yang memang muat menampung dua orang. Tangannya menyentuh piano dan menimbulkan sebuah bunyi. "Apa Songsaengnim bisa bermain piano?"

Daehyun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Tidak" Jawabnya singkat.

Junhong menoleh kearah Daehyun dan menatap wajah itu lekat. "Benarkah? Apa Songsaengnim bisa bernyanyi?" Tanyanya lagi.

Daehyun balas menatap mata Junhong. "Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi. Bisakah kau berhenti bertanya Junhong-ssi?" Setelah mengatakan itu Daehyun segera bangkit dari duduknya. "Kembalilah kekelas sebelum jam pelajaran masuk"

"Kau bisa bermain piano dan bernyanyi.."

Langkah Daehyun terhenti. "Jangan sok tahu. Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak bisa bermain piano dan menyanyi?" Terselip nada ketidak sukaan didalam kata-kata itu. "Aku benci bernyanyi asal kau tahu"

Junhong berdiri. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat kesal dengan kata-kata Daehyun yang seperti itu. "Benarkan? Tapi bukankah cita-citamu menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal dan menyanyi dipanggung yang besar?!"

DEG!

Daehyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Junhong dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Sebenarnya.." Daehyun menghentikan kata-katanya, ingatannya kembali pada kejadian tadi malam. Maggie. Junhong juga mengetahui nama kucingnya. "Sebenarnya kau itu siapa?"

Tubuh Junhong membeku. Apa yang baru saja ia katakan? Kenapa ia bisa tahu Daehyun ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi? Apa benar sosok kecil bernama Daehyun yang ada didalam bayangannya itu adalah sosok Daehyun yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya sekarang?

"Aku juga ingin bertanya kepadamu Songsaengnim..."

Junhong mengambil nafas sesaat, tangannya meremas dengan erat celana panjang sekolah yang ia kenakan. Sedangkan Daehyun hanya menaikkan salah satu alisnya bingung.

"Sebenarnya kau itu siapa?" Lirih Junhong pelan.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai /Nyengir/

Apa masih ada yang berminat membaca ff yang mungkin sudah bulukan ini?

Maafkan sayaaaa~ Sebulan lebih tidak mengupdate ff, sebenarnya selama sebulan ini saya tertekan karna terus dihantui dengan hutang ff. Tapi berhubung saya sedang sibuk dengan sekolah jadi saya tidak bisa meneruskan ff ini untuk beberapa saat T^T selain itu saya juga kehilangan mood. Setiap ingin melanjutkan ff ini saya malah kehilangan ide dan mood. Ingin saya paksakan menulis tapi takut kalau hasilnya malah buruk.

Oh ya Saya membuat ff baru dengan main cast semua member B.A.P.. apa ada yang berminat?

Akhir kata...

Review Please? ^^


End file.
